deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MegaZord VS Mech-X4
Description Two giant robotic protectors of Earth will battle it out in this mechanically insane duel. Interlude Wiz:Giant robots have always been a soft spot for me,I mean its pretty much a must have for a mad scientist like myself.But what if does giant robots were designed to not only be badass, but to also save us meek humans from catastrophe. Boomstick:And these two truly take the title of world defender to their piloted hearts. Wiz:Like the Megazord, the mighty morphin defender of Earth. Boomstick:And Mech-X4, the “X-ecuter” of monsters.He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz:And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Megazord (Cue Unknown theme) Wiz:The war between the mighty Zordon and the villainous Rita Repulsa was one of chaos and dread, one that would define the very meaning between the fight of good and evil.Eventually, Rita was defeated and sealed away in a...Galactic recycling bin? What? Boomstick:But unfortunately for Zordon,Repulsa pulled a bi- I mean witch move and trapped him in a time warp which left him with some time to prepare for Rita’s inevitable return. Wiz:And when the galactic trash was finally unleashed on the world and it was hellbent on conquering planet Earth, Zordon’s time had run out and what was his answer after thousands of years of preperation? Zordon:Teleport to us five overbearing, over-emotional humans. Alpha 5:No not that!Not teenagers! Boomstick:Yeah something tells me Zordon was the kind of kid in school who procrastinated on a school test and then crammed on the day of the test, like me! Wiz:Is that why you had straight D’s on your report cards? Boomstick:Yup and I’m proud of every single one, well except for when Mama Boomstick found out about em (Shudders). Wiz:Well anyways These destined over-emotional warriors would later become the Power Rangers,the mighty morphin protectors of Earth. Boomstick:And with the power of the morphing grid, these lucky five managed to obtain superhuman skills and Zords, which are just the coolest things ever,I mean look,that one is a god da- I mean gosh darn T-Rex. Wiz:And when all five prehistoric robots aren’t enough to kick the bad guy’s tail, the Zords have one trick up there robotic sleeve.With the union of the five Zords,they become the ultimate robotic warrior and slayer of monsters:The Megazord. (Scene shows the badass transformation sequence of the Megazord.) Singer:Go go Power Rangers! You mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Boomstick: (Tries to imitate the Power Rangers theme song) Ahh my childhood. (Cues Power Rangers Theme Song) Wiz:The Megazord is a powerful machine but it would be useless without its pilots and its weapons, and thankfully it has both. Boomstick:The five Power Rangers include Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly,and Zach and they all pilot the mighty Megazord by combining their brains and brawn to the Zord. Wiz:And with the pilots in hand it was only natural for them to also have some toys to play with, like a cranial laser on its head which can give some good range attacks, a Mastodon shield which can protect from heavy energy attacks and most heavy hits, a freeze ray from said Mastodon shield, and even fire balls from its palms. Boomstick:But all those things are nothing compared to the ultimate 100 foot long behemoth of a signature weapon that the Rangers possess and it is:The Power sword! Wiz:The Power sword is an impressive piece of technology which can be charged for powerful strikes and can even absorb the kinetic energy of an oncoming attack and turn it agains’t the attacker.The Power sword is so powerful that it can easily cut down giant monsters in just a few swings and it even recharges the Megazord. Boomstick:With all these weapons, the Power Rangers were capable of easily keeping up and surpassing the forces of evil.But even without them, the Megazord is no chump of a robot as its strong enough to throw monsters and Zords as heavy as 10,000 tons into the sky, can survive being hit by some nasty blows from monsters nearly twice its size,is skilled enough in hand to hand and sword fighting that they beat Knasty Knight and even Cyclopsis. Wiz:And on top of that they even punched a monster with so much force that they sent it flying over 100 feet in the air which assuming it follows the rules pf physics, would equal about ninety million newtons of force. Boomstick:Jeez,who knew the Megazord could lift?! I wonder if I’ll get to be a Power Ranger someday, I’m still hoping that power coin I made works and if it doesn’t I’m gonna cry till I sh-I mean crap myself. Wiz:Huh?Why aren’t you so swear happy as usual. Boomstick:I made a bet with Jocelyn that if I can go a month without swearing, she’d give me 3 grand.And I’ll sacrifice as much as I can for beer money, even you Wiz! Wiz:I really should put a shock collar on you.But anyways while the Megazord may be a powerful machine that can topple most things in its way, it isn’t without its flaws.For starters, it doesn’t exactly have any fast travel or any real method of moving around quickly and is rather slow in combat,I mean seriously I can’t begin to count the times its been hit, and on top of that, while it may seem large and tough (Which in its own right it is) It still can only survive so many dastardly hits before it either runs out of power or even straight up get ripped to pieces. Boomstick:But when all is said and done you can certainly count on the Power Rangers to kick some bad guy tail. (The Megazord slashes and destroys a monster) Mech-X4 (Cue Mech-X4 soundtrack) Wiz:Imagine waking up one day to an ability, no a power that you thought could only exist in fantasy, imagine your power suddenly being used for the good of mankind, Imagine if your world had suddenly changed into one of peril and heroism because of said power, that was the life of Ryan Walker. Boomstick:Ryan was an adopted kid who one day out of nowhere, managed to control machines and to an extent, electricity itself with his mind. Wiz:That was the power of technopathy. At first it was simply something he used for shits and giggles with his friends Harris and Spyder (Who will be more important later on), but little did they know that this power would later introduce them to a new task that would require a little bit of robotic power. Boomstick:And so after finding some coordinates leading to a ferry, the three friends would later be introduced to an awesome 150 foot tall behemoth of a machine:Mech-X4. (Mech-X4 stomps on Ryan, Harris, and Spyder and takes them to the control center.) Wiz:That can’t be safe, but anyways after being introduced to Mech-X4 by its senile creator Leo Mendel via an introduction video and saving the school from a monster attack (With the help of Ryan’s fourth teammate and adoptive brother Mark Walker.)Mech-X4 would later be known as the protector of Bay City and eventually, the whole world. Boomstick:And Mech-X4 would later prove worthy of that title with the help of its outstanding team and assortment of weapons. Wiz:The Mech-X4 crew consists of the pilot,leader, and technopath of the group,Ryan, the smart and nerdy defense man Harris, the impulsive danger loving weapons controller Spyder, the popular and steadfast mechanic Mark, and the analyst and all around helping hand of the group Veracity.Together they would forge unbreakable bonds in combat that would later benefit them in the fight agains’t evil with the- Boomstick:Yeah yeah yeah the power of teamwork and friendship blah blah blah.Anyways onto the weapons and skills! Strap in ladies and gents because this bot has a list.Its signature weapon is the arm cannon, which can shoot a plasma ball powerful enough to damage city level beings, if the team needs some quick fire or need to deal with a barrage of enemies, then that’s when the shoulder missiles come in handy as they can shoot a heavy barrage of building smashing rockets.If things get in too close, the robot has a plasma axe that can easily cut through monsters with ease or even a giant drill that can destroy building sized monsters.If that isn’t enough and the situation gets heated,Mech-X4 keeps it cool with the cold cannon which can freeze entire monsters within a few short seconds.On top of that the robot can also hit with a super powerful punch known as the plasma punch, which is simply just majestic. Wiz:The robot even has other defensive capabilities like energy shields which can even predict oncoming attacks and prepare to protect on that specific area, a grappling grip which can keep even giants in place, repair nanites that can repair even the toughest of wounds on Mech-X4, jump rockets which can make the robot jump enormous heights, and even a giant jet which can connect to Mech-X4 and give it the ability to use machine guns and fly at space craft speeds. Boomstick:But all those amazing weapons pale im comparison to Mech-X4’s ultimate weapon:The X Weapon.The X weapon is basically an upgraded unibeam blast that can melt all foes in just a few seconds, it is so powerful that according to Veracity’s analysis, it had the energy of about if not over 2.3 gigahertz of electricity. Wiz:That level of energy would be more than enough to power at least a city and that’s really lowballing it. Boomstick:I wonder if I can use Mech-X4 to power Boomstickia? Wiz:Boom what? Boomstick:Oh nothin’ Wiz, its just a plan for a future city where guns and beer live as gods and we humans worship them! Wiz:That sounds like a failed attempt of a Disney world park that would most likely fall into a totalitarian state of being by an idiot who doesn’t even have two legs.Sure I’m on board, but just to see it fail. Boomstick:Oh have a little bit of faith Wizard.Anyways with the weapons Mech-X4 received,Mech-X4 became a powerful symbol of hope for the world and a symbol of dread for the oozing monsters that terrorized the planet like Traeger and Kim Grey. Wiz:But all this power would be meaningless without Ryan’s technopathy, in fact Ryan’s technopathy is the very reason Mexh-X4 even works.Ryan is skilled in hand to hand, can endure a great deal of punishment (Which we will explain later), and with his later upgrade to his technopathy,he could hear and scan the entire globe’s technology and control it to his will!This puts his technopathy at a planetary level reach!However he does need a good amount of concentration to do this and it can be hard to do it in the middle of combat. Boomstick:But even then,Mech-X4 is a powerful machine in its own right.Its strong enough to plow through a mountain, survived a dangerous fight with Traeger multiple times, has enough electrical and destructive capability to level an entire town, was fast enough to reach escape velocity, has a wide variety of destructive weapons, was capable of killing Traeger and even then despite having a group of teenagers piloting it, Mech-X4 has a surprisingly competent team that work hand and hand.Ugh,alright I guess I can admit that friendship and teamwork is a super power,lame. Wiz:Well that friendship and teamwork is definitely what has gotten Mech-X4 out of tight jams, besides the firepower, but even for the Mech-X4 crew, saving the world can be a bit overwhelming.For instance any damage that the robot takes, it reflects back on to Ryan, kind of like Stands from JoJo, on top of that, Mech-X4 is not exactly as durable as he looks, preferring to let the shields tale the pounding over its armor, mainly because if the pilots take damage, then Mech-X4 can become inoperable. Boomstick:But despite that,Its gonna take a lot to take down the Mechanical X-ecuter of monsters. Ryan:Mech X-ecute! Harris:We’re doing catchphrases now? Preparation Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set and we’ve run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick:Its time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle In a clear day in the outskirts of Bay City, Mech-X4 can be seen walking through a forest clearing, he looks around at its surroundings. The inside of the control room can be seen as Ryan is looking around and then smiles. Ryan:Alright guys, this seems like a good place to run some tests on the robot. Spyder:Let’s do some action! Harris:Well I guess one test couldn’t hurt. Mark:Try not to hurt yourself Ryan. Veracity:Analyzing gear is ready. Mech-X4 prepares its arm cannon to shoot at a mountain, the team looks ready to shoot,Ryan extends his arm and Spyder prepares his launcher until... Harris:Guys we’ve got something on the scanners. Ryan:What is it? Mech-X4 looks around and eventually spots five giant prehistoric animal looking robots heading their way. Mark:What are does things? Harris:I don’t know,I thought Mech-X4 was the only giant robot around. Veracity:I guess some of the things we believe are just wrong. The giant robots finally stop in front of Mech-X4. Jason:Alright guys, this is it, the rogue Zord Zordon was talking about. Billy:Let’s give it a giant sized, brain busting beatdown. Zach:I know what this calls for. Trini:Let’s get the show on the road. Kimberly:Let’s beat this bucket of bolts. (Cue Go go power rangers) Suddenly,The five robots begin to morph and form parts such as arms, legs, and a body.As the flashy sequence continues, the Mech-X4 crew simply look at the transformation. Ryan:Soo,is everybody seeing what I’m seeing? Harris:Yup,I wonder how much that transformation would cost to pull off? Spyder:I’m questioning why Leo didn’t program Mech-X4 to transform like that, I mean it would be so cool! Mark:Yeah,I guess it would Veracity:Uh,guys... The crew look again at the the transformation sequence to see something new:A giant 333 foot robot towering over Mech-X4. (Cue Persona 3 FES Mass destruction) Mark:Uhhh,This doesn’t look good. Veracity:That thing is over twice our size. Harris:Ryan, watch out! Mech-X4 looks up to see the Megazord preparing a slam attack that is just barely stopped by Mech-X4’s shield.The Megazord stumbles but manages to regain its balance. Ryan:Guess its not here to make friends, alright team, let’s tear this thing apart.Spyder, open fire! Spyder:Opening fire! Mech-X4 points its arm cannon at the Megazord and shoots a ball of plasma.The orb hits the Megazord in the face, knocking it back again.The Megazord attempts to regain its balance and shoots two fireballs from its palms,but Mech-X4 dodges with with the jump rockets. Ryan:Phew,alright let’s give em an early grave, Spyder, Drill arm! Spyder:Hah!I see what you did there. Mech-X4 turns its arm cannon into a giant drill and prepares to strike the Megazord. Trini:It’s got a drill! Jason:Activate the cranial laser. Just as Mech-X4 lands a touch, the Megazord’s head lights up and shoots a beam at Mech-X4’s left arm, damaging it and making Ryan recoil in pain.The assault isn’t over however as the Megazord gut punches Mech-X4,grabs him,and throws him into a mountain,The control deck sparks and flashes around the crew.Ryan starts to get back up and holds his arm and stomach. Ryan:(Grunt) It burns!But I can handle it! Mark:Good,cause here they come! Mech-X4 holds onto its arm and stomach, but still manages to get back up.The Megazord starts to charge at Mech-X4. Ryan:Give em some pain Spyder! Spyder:On it! Spyder button mashes and presses a big red button which releases some pads from the shoulders, revealing and releasing a barrage of missiles.The missiles hit the Megazord but barely manage to slow it down.Spyder realizes this and unleashes “boss level” missiles which finally manage to knock back the mighty morphin behemoth after being struck multiple times in the face and body. Jason:Activate the Mastodon shield! Zach:Got it! The Megazord activates the Mastodon shield in an attempt to block the heavy barrage of explosive rockets, with some success. Harris:Their distracted, now’s our chance! Ryan:You’re right,Spyder, activate plasma punch! Spyder:Oh this is gonna be punchtastic! Mech-X4 unleashes the plasma punch, with it and the barrage of missiles still going, Mech-X4 leaps into the air and gives a direct hit into the chest of the Megazord, damaging it and sending the Megazord flying a few meters.The Megazord lands onto a few trees, crushing them.Sparks start to fly inside the cockpit as the robot takes damage. Ryan:Wait it didn’t finish em off?! Veracity:And that was with Harper’s upgrade, guys this robot is mighty powerful. Harris:All the more reason to kick its mechanical butt. The Megazord manages to get up as Mech-X4 retracts the plasma punch for another arm cannon shot.The Megazord quickly counters the shot with the Mastodon shield, reflecting the damage and sending it straight at Mech-X4 but Mech -X4 quickly absorbs the predicted shot with its precision shields. Billy:This is looking bad Jason, we need the Power sword. Jason:You got it! The Megazord summons the Power sword out of the sky and it begins to descend onto the ground. Veracity:Ryan,watch your back! Ryan:What?! (Cue Battle for everyone’s souls) As the Power sword descends, it cleaves into Mech-X4’s right shoulder, damaging it.The Power sword finally lands in front of the Megazord and as soon as the Megazord grabs the 100 foot long blade, an energy courses through the robot, recharging it.The Megazord clangs the Power sword against the Mastodon shield. Jason:Alright we got power! Billy:All systems go! Trini:Let’s show em how it’s done! Kimberly:Oh, this is the best part! Zach:Let’s kick some Robutt! Mech-X4 steps away from the Megazord and its newly acquired iconic weapon.Ryan looks at his arm and shoulder to see bad purple bruises on the spots he was hit. Veracity:Both arms are damaged,Mark get to them stat! Mark:Alright,buy me some time! Ryan:But how, our defense can only last so long -ow! Harris:The defense can still last some time Ryan,and we can call in the jet. Spyder:Yeah! And the right arm isn’t completely busted, the plasma axe still works. Ryan:Ugh,alright then, let’s dish out some smackdown. The Megazord starts to rush with the Power sword and Mastodon shield.Spyder activates the plasma axe on the right arm.The two mechanical behemoths charge at each other and their mighty weapons clash and slice.The Megazord slices downward but Mech-X4 dodges and attempts an upward slice but the Megazord recovers quick enough to block the oncoming attack.The Megazord starts throwing more quick swings while Mech-X4 dodges, blocks with the shields and axe, and counters with its own swings until eventually he gets a hit on the Megazord’s neck and a cut in the stomach, the Megazord counters this with a headbutt and a hit from the Mastodon shield.Mech-X4 swings and manages to knock off the Mastodon shield and prepares for another swing at the Megazord.Both weapons clash again and for a moment it seems like a standoff until... Zach:Redirect the energy! The Power sword lights up and overpowers the swing, turning the hit against Mech-X4 and sending Mech-X4 flying and onto the ground.Sparks emit from the control room and Ryan is sent onto the ground in pain. Ryan:Agh! My hand! Harris:Mark,How’s the repair going?! Meanwhile in a corridor of Mech-X4. Mark:I’m done with the left arm,I just need to finish the right arm, how’s Ryan? Harris:Not so good, you need to hurry! Mark:Alright just buy me one more minute! Jason:Alright team, the Zord’s down,let’s finish it off! The Megazord begins to charge the Power sword for a final swing.As the sword charges, the jet finally arrives and lands next to the mech. Spyder:The jet’s here! Harris:Oh no their charging an attack! Veracity:That sword could one shot the robot, unless...we take to the sky. With that said, Mech-X4 and Ryan get up and connect to the Jet.The thrusters begin to activate. Jason:Its trying to flee! Billy:Throw it! The Megazord finishes charging and throws an energy wave, but the wave only manages to hit air as Mech-X4 just barely avoids the fatal blow.Mech-X4 takes to the sky. Ryan:Alright I think its time we used the capacitor. With that said,Ryan pulls out a capacitor and straps it onto his arm, it reads as fully charged and with it,Ryan takes full control of flight mode and opens fire on the Megazord with its machine guns, the machine guns keep peppering the Megazord, hitting it and causing sparks to fly in the cockpit.The Megazord shoots its cranial laser but its blocked by Mech-X4’s shields and eventually its too slow to keep up and as a result they get assaulted even more by the machine guns. Billy:They’re too fast! Mech-X4 shoots more missiles with its left shoulder, which the Megazord barely manages to avoid.Mech-X4 charges at the Megazord while barely avoiding the cranial laser and tackles the Megazord, sending it upward for a moment.Mech-X4 tries to tackle again but its immediately dodged by the Megazord and is hit in the back by the Power sword, destroying the jet and sending Mech-X4 careening into the ground, sparks fly in the control room and the glass on Mech-X4’s visor is damaged from the crash.Red lights and sirens start to blare inside the control room and Ryan starts to bleed from his forehead and nose. Spyder:Oh no the jet’s gone! Harris:Mark is the arm fixed?! Meanwhile in Mech-X4’s right arm. Mark:Good thing you asked cause its done! Ryan feels hit right arm. Ryan:Well, it no longer feels out of my socket, I can finally fight rig-Ah my nose! Veracity:No time to cry Ryan, they’re coming! Mech-X4 gets back up and just barely avoids a swing from the Power sword and blocks a punch.Mech-X4 activates its arm cannon and delivers a point blank blast at the Megazord’s face, resulting in some distance between the two machines. Mech-X4 turns its right hand into the cold cannon but the Mastodon shield appears again and blocks the ice attack.With this opportunity, the Megazord kicks Mech-X4 in the stomach and throws another slice that is blocked at the last second by a precision shield. Harris:Our shields aren’t gonna last much longer! Ryan:Then let’s go on the offensive. Mech-X4 dodges another swing and gives a roundhouse and a punch onto the Megazord’s chest while the Megazord counters with a heavy downward sword swing that is avoided at the last second by Mech-X4.The Megazord uses the Mastodon shield to freeze Mech-X4’s body in place, using this opportunity, the Megazord slashes at Mech-X4’s shields and manages to bash the protector of Bay City in the face with the Mastodon shield, breaking Mech-X4’s shielding system and the ice, starting heavy sparks inside of Mech-X4’s control room, and sending Harris flying out of his chair. Veracity:Harris!!! Veracity rushes to Harris while Ryan is bent down on one knee, completely injured and exhausted.Mark returns to the control room and sees the mess it is of blaring sirens and lights.He is shocked at the mess but is even more shocked by the oncoming threat. Mark:Guys watch out! The Megazord stands triumphantly over the damaged and kneeling Mech-X4 and begins to charge up a finishing strike. Jason:Alright rangers, it’s down for the count! Power Rangers:Let’s finish this! Mech-X4 just kneels, with Ryan beaten up and the robot in a damaged state, the crew all look at the charging Power sword as if it’s their demise. Ryan:Everyone get to the escape pod! Mark:Its too damaged,I won’t be able to fix it in time. Spyder:No, that can’t be. Ryan:But- Veracity:Ryan, its over...we lost. The Power sword is fully charged and ready to swing.The Megazord lifts it up...and swings. Ryan:NOOOOO!!! The capacitor spins rapidly and its power begins to light up from Ryan’s outburst until a flashing blue light covers the scenery.When the light subsides, it reveals the Power sword just inches away from Mech-X4’s forehead.The crew and the Power Rangers stop covering their eyes to see the miracle that had just happened. Jason:What,what happened? Billy:I don’t know, the Power sword and arm just stopped. Kimberly:No matter, just finish the job. Jason: You got it! The Megazord lifts its arm and prepares a strike but this time, the arm doesn’t even manage to make it half way. Jason:What’s going on?! Zach:It’s like you don’t have control of the Megazord. (Cue in the final Bowser’s inside story) The Mech-X4 crew look down at Ryan to see him charged up with the capacitor and getting up. Mark:Wait,did you just do that Ryan? Spyder:He can control the Dinobot! Ryan:I can, but not for long.Guys,get the X-weapon ready! Veracity/Mark/Spyder:On it! The Red Ranger finally gets back control of the Megazord while Mech-X4 activates its plasma axe and makes an X with its arms. Ryan:Mech X-ecute! Mech-X4 gets a quick slash into the Megazord’s eye, breaking it while the Megazord attempts to slice with the Power sword but it seems to go even slower than usual, resulting in an easy dodge from the mech.Mech-X4 slashes three hits onto the Megazord’s chest and shoulder tackles it while the Megazord tries desperately to keep up. Jason:Ugh!This is getting dumb!Cranial laser! The Megazord attempts to activate the cranial laser, but it suddenly short circuits and stops functioning, including the rest of the Megazord. Billy:The systems are failing,its like our power is being cut off! Jason:Quick, absorb their plasma energy! The Megazord tries its hardest swing at Mech-X4 and it clashes with Mech-X4,but it doesn’t do anything. Veracity:X-Weapon is ready! Ryan:Music to my ears. Suddenly, the chest and hands of Mech-X4 begin to glow a powerful shade of red.Mech-X4 spin kicks the Megazord in the face and begins to open its chest and turn both of its arms into arm cannons. Billy:Its charging for a super attack! Trini:What do we do?! we have almost no power! Jason:let’s redirect their energy! The Megazord activates the Mastodon shield and prepares to defend while Ryan begins to float in the air with blue eyes and a red X in front of him.Mech-X4 finally unleashes the mighty X-Weapon and blasts the Megazord who attempts to defend with its Mastodon shield.The Mastodon shield holds on and holds on. Zach:Alright,let’s redirect the energy! But as soon as Zach finishes that statement, the blast overwhelms the Mastodon shield, disintegrating it and eventually striking and sending the Megazord flying. Power Rangers:AHHHHHH!!! The Megazord eventually melts into a puddle of electrified red goop, killing the Power Rangers in the process.Mech-X4 finally gets back on its knees and takes a wheezing motion as Ryan begins to breathe in and out from the exhaustion. Ryan:(Breathing heavily) Guys we did it! We destroyed the Dinobot! Crew:Whooo! Harris suddenly wakes up from being unconscious and looks at the mess. Harris:Are we dead yet? Mech-X4 jumps away into the sky in victory. KO Aftermath The crew is seen watching the news of the melted puddle of goop that was left in the woods while the electrified remains of the Megazord finally begin to subside. Results Boomstick:Oh What the hell?! Wait ah damn it! Wiz:Now this was an extremely close call, at least when you look at it from a deeper perspective as while the Megazord did have a few obvious advantages such as strength, durability and skill, it still really wasn’t enough to pull the win fast enough for 2 reasons: Reason one being that Mech-X4 was still a powerful enough machine in all stat categories, so much so that it could actually keep up with the Megazord just enough to keep the battle going long enough for reason two which is Mech-X4’s ludicrous advantages in destructive capability and especially hax.In other words, the advantages for both of these machines and teams really almost completely compensated for flaws and countered each of the teams advantages.For example while the Megazord literally and figuratively towered over Mech-X4 in sheer brute force, Mech-X4 himself had much more destructive capability and weapons to the point that the Megazord’s strength becomes redundant while on the flipside, Mech-X4 may have a large arsenal of weapons, but the Megazord had so much more experience and skill under its belt that it evened out the playing field. Boomstick:Pretty much it was a game of cancellation and counters In nearly every department except for hax. Yeah as much as I want to not say this, my childhood didn’t really have any defense agains’t Ryan’s ultra charged technopathy, basically leaving the Power Rangers stumped with something they really couldn’t counter.And I know what you’re gonna say “But Boomstick,the connection to the morphin grid makes the power supply of the Megazord unique so therefore, it can’t be hacked” But guess what?No matter how its made, electricity is still electricity and Ryan controls not just machines but electricity itself,this is proven when he was able to jump start Harris’ heart with the help of the nerves in his body,meaning that regardless of how much or how little something has of electrical power,as long as there is one volt around,Ryan has full control. Wiz:And this is no joke,Ryan has proven multiple times his mastery of his technopathic powers and judging by his feats, completely controlling the Megazord is not out of his league since he was able to see and even control machines from long distances.So to be blunt, Ryan had so much capability as a technopath that he could actually control the power of the Morphin Grid. Boomstick:But of course that wouldn’t really mean much if Mech-X4 couldn’t wreck the Megazord in the first place, but guess what, most of Mech-X4’s weapons could actually damage the Megazord a good amount and if we count the X-Weapon, Mech-X4 actually has the ability to one shot the Megazord, we can prove it. Wiz:Certainly,because while the Megazord is durable, it has never proven to be able to survive anything close to a town level attack,and really that’s lowballing the X-weapon’s potential as it can actually shoot enough electricity to power multiple towns at once, putting it at multi town levels of power.This can be seen when the X-Weapon was calculated to shoot a maximum of 4 Gigahertz of electricity as seen in “Versus the X-Weapon” this frequency is powerful enough to power multiple towns at once as the average town only requires about say 150,000 hertz of electricity to maintain assuming it has about 2,500 buildings. Meanwhile the Megazord’s best durability feats include at best being thrown through buildings and small mountains, while tanking a few building destroying attacks is impressive, being hit with over 2,500 building smashing attacks into one shot is definitely too much for the Megazord to handle, even with the Mastodon shield. Boomstick:And sadly, even though the Megazord did also have the potential to one shot Mech-X4, it really couldn’t get there fast enough due to Mech-X4’s powerful shielding system, tedious mastery of its weapon systems, and the sheer mobility advantage of Mech-X4 do to it being able to move in real time with Ryan while the Megazord needed to be manually controlled and even then we’ve already seen how slow the Megazord is, made the chance of landing a fatal blow not very likely. Wiz:In the end, while the Megazord boasted impressive advantages in strength, durability, and fighting skill that did buy the Megazord some time and breathing room, it just wasn’t enough to get the win fast enough agains’t Mech-X4’s one shot X-Weapon and Ryan’s superb technopathy. Boomstick:Looks like the Megazord met its Mech-Xecuter. Wiz:The winner is Mech-X4. Next Time Boomstick:Next Time on Death Battle! Chuck: Wazzah! (Shoots a bolt of lightning at some pigs) Pikachu:Pika Pika Chuuu! (Pikachu thunderbolts Team Rocket) Pikachu V.S Chuck (Pokemon V.S Angry Birds) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Manchitas777